Eavesdropping
by L.C. blip
Summary: Cliff learns the heard way of why eavesdropping is a bad thing. Rated T for the 'F' word.


Eavesdropping

Cliff was happy to be back on the ship with air-conditioning. And a well-working water heater.

He had just finished a nice hot shower that seemed to soothe all of his troubles away. He took his towel and raked it across his now shaggy looking blonde hair as he walked to his room.

As he walked, he hummed some tune he remembered from his child-hood days.

"Glad to be back huh?" Fayt said as he passed.

"You have _no _idea." Cliff answered.

Fayt smiled and continued on his way.

Cliff noted that he was heading towards Albel's room but didn't think to hard on it as he headed to the Galley. They were having burgers tonight!

"Hey Cliff." Peppita said as he walked in.

"Hey kid. Is the food almost ready?" He asked. His fluffy white towel now around his neck.

"Almost." Sophia said from her place at the stove. "Can you go and get Fayt and Albel? It should be ready in a few minutes."

"Sure." Cliff said and got up, leaving his towel at the bar.

Upon arriving at Albel's room, he made the decision to make it quick so he wouldn't get inanimate objects thrown at him. That was until he heard Fayt's voice on the other side of the door he was already posed to knock on.

All he heard were mumbles at first. But he decided that dinner could wait a few more minutes, and he pressed his ear to the surface of the metal door.

"Do you really want to do this?" Cliff heard Albel ask.

"Yeah," Fayt said, "Just do it."

"It might be painful when I put it in."

"Just do it already Albel!" the bluenette said irritably.

Albel gave a chuckle. "Alright fool. But don't scream."

The room was quiet and Cliff pressed his ear harder to the door. He heard, who he assumed was Fayt, take a deep breath as if readying himself. The suspense was irking him and Cliff knew he should just open the door, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. His mind was supplying him with not-so-innocent images of the 19 year old and the swordsman and, he thought, if I open the door now, I might be scarred for life.

"Ow! You did it too hard!" Fayt yelped.

"I had to do it like that or it wouldn't go in." Albel said.

"You didn't have to go so fast! Slower would've been better."

"You would have tried to get away. You have a remarkably low tolerance for pain, Leingod."

"Take it out!" The bluenette whined. "It stings."

Cliff, now mortified, heard Fayt huff and Albel sigh exasperatedly, but no movement.

"There, happy now?"

Cliff didn't hear anything from Fayt but Albel obviously had.

"What?" He said.

"I want it back in now." Fayt said sheepishly.

_OH MY GAWD!_,He thought, _I had NO idea that Fayt swung that way! And with Abel too!! I have to stop them!_

Cliff pounded on the button(1) that opened the door and rushed inside when it finally slid open.

"No! Don't do it!!" Cliff yelled. He hurried over to the two shocked younger men and jerked Albel away from Fayt.

"Don't you touch him! He's too young!!" He said while shaking Albel from side to side.

Fayt came up to his side and grabbed his forearm, trying to pry the blonde off of Albel.

"Cliff, let go! You're going to give him a concussion!"

Albel was somewhat dazed when the blonde finally let him go. "He would need to do more than that to even come close to damaging me."

Cliff stepped back and a thought dawned on him.

_Both of them are dressed_…….

"What were you doing outside of my room, you overgrown ox?" Albel asked, startling him out of his reverie.

"You two aren't sleeping together?" Cliff said. Answering one question with another.

"What?! No!" Fayt exclaimed. Albel looked at him quizzically, and then at Cliff.

"We used to, even you should know that." He said. Fayt and Cliff's eyes went wide.

Albel wasn't familiar with the term 'Slept with', apparently.

"You know, 'make love' with someone." Fayt tried to explain.

Albel seemed to have to think about that term as well before replying.

"You think that I'm fucking him?" He said to Cliff.

Fayt squeaked out an 'Oh my god, I'm leaving.' And the two older men watched him do just that.

Cliff then turned back to Albel, "You guys weren't doing that?"

"No." Albel scoffed.

Cliff's eyebrows furrowed, "Then what _were_ you two doing?"

The swordsman closed his eyes and shook his head. He stood up from his seat on the bed and walked toward the door. When he reached it he held up a small metal hoop and a needle.

"He asked me to pierce his navel." He said, and walked off.

Cliff was left in Albel's room feeling much stupider than he could ever remember feeling. He numbly made his way to the door and then down the hallway. He suddenly had no appetite.

He now knew why people said that eavesdropping was bad thing to do.

The End…

(1) I don't really know how the doors open on the game, but for the sake of this fic the doors open with buttons.

Hi everyone, I hope I did okay.

I was talking with a friend and this idea suddenly popped up. I know this idea has been done before but I still think it was funny.


End file.
